


Love, DiNozzo

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: EAD 2017 [8]
Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: Gen, Non-Canon Compliant: CSI NY, Non-Canon Compliant: NCIS, Tony & Danny Messer - Friendship, Tony leaves NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: One day Tony realizes that enough is enough. After quitting NCIS, he heads to New York City to hide at his brother in all but blood Danny Messer’s apartment, and see if just maybe he can find himself. He didn’t expect love in the form of two former BAU members to fall into his lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my EAD 2017 offerings. It is incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. There is NO guarantee any of them will be finished, or that the finished product won’t undergo massive changes. (NOTE: The exception to this is #12 which was my Nov Rough Trade entry and is mostly done. IT will be posted sometime this yr.) Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you. There are several stories with similar themes this year. Some of them are a test to see which ones would work better/I would enjoy writing more.

Banner by FanArt

 

**Full Version May Contain:**  
 **Characters:** Danny Messer, Danny Taylor (Without a Trace), Various CSI:NY Members, Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid,  
 **Relationships:** Tony/Spencer/Aaron, Tony/Danny Messer, Tony/?  
 **Content:** Anti-Team Gibbs, Supportive Team-Gibbs, Supportive!McGee and Asshole Everyone Else, Tony  & Danny Messer Family Type Relationship, Tony & Mac Friendship

Tony stared at the words on the bottom of the page, and let himself feel them.

_Love, DiNozzo_

Most people would sign their first name, but he wasn’t post people.  This also wasn’t the normal goodbye letter.  How do you address people whom you used to hold a great deal of affection for, but now felt nothing but contempt for? It wasn’t even one big event.  He’d literally just woken up one morning, and couldn’t stand them anymore.  He was simply too tired.

He was tired of always being treated like a bumbling fool.  He was tired of headslaps.  He was tired of McGee’s arrogance and Abby’s immaturity.  He was tired of just about everything that had to do with the little Mossad Princess Ziva David.  He literally didn’t care about any of them, and just wanted out.  So, he was getting out.  He was leaving with a handwritten letter that was signed Love, DiNozzo.

He’d made it clear in his letter that if his phone or creit cards were accessed there would be charges pressed.  Tony had his own connections within the FBI afterall, and Seeley Booth would be happy to investigate for him.  He knew how his former team was, and he would not hesitate to go forward with his threats if he had to.  He’d already spoken with the director to make his feelings on the situation clear.  She hadn’t been happy, but honestly Tony just didn’t give a fuck.  He was all out of them to offer her.

He’d paid nearly $6    00 for the last minute early morning ticket in business class.  He hadn’t had a destination in mind when he’d gotten onto Orbitz, but when he’d immediately seen the flights to New York City, there hadn’t been any additional thought needed.  It had been too long since he’d been back home.  No matter how long he was gone, the New York City area would always be home.

That was for the most part because that is where his soul’s brother lived.  Tony had known Danny Messer most of his life.  His mother was the cook at the mansion on Long Island where Tony spent the first 12 years of his life.  In the summers or on breaks, she’d bring Danny to work with her.  Senior was a horrible father, but Danny Messer was the only family Tony needed.

Getting out of the cab, Tony gave the man a generous tip before heading into Danny’s building.  There was an elevator, but Tony chose to take the stairs.  He had only brought a duffle bag.  He wasn’t sure how long that he’d be there, but he knew he could get anything he needed in the city.  He hoped that he’d get there before Danny left, but with the normal traffic, he was pretty sure that he’d missed him.

Giving the door a quick knock, Tony used his key to unlock the locks before going in.  “Danny? You here?”

Ambling through the apartment, Tony put his bag down in the guest room before leaving again immediately.  Not finding his brother, Tony decided that he’d make a trip to the NYPD Crime Lab.  Mac was always cool with a visit, and he’d go stir crazy if he stayed in the apartment alone.

When Tony stepped off of the elevator, Mac was standing outside of his office talking to Sheldon.

“Agent DiNozzo!  This is a nice surprise.  Danny didn’t mention that you were coming for a visit.  I’m afraid that he’s out at a scene.  We’ve got a pretty bad one going right now.”

Holding out his hand, Tony flashed a friendly smile as he shook the leader’s hand then Sheldon’s.  “Danny didn’t know that I was coming.  It’s actually not agent anymore.  Is there anything that I can do to help?  I wouldn’t be opposed to being kept busy, and suddenly my schedule is completely blank.”

Mac arched an eyebrow, as Sheldon made his excuses before heading into the lab.  “Actually we could use some of that famous DiNozzo outside the box thinking that Danny’s always bragging about.  Why don’t we go into my office and fill out some paperwork for a consultant position?  You can tell me what’s going on.”

Nodding, Tony followed the Marine into his office taking a seat in front of the desk.  “So, Tony, what’s going on?  Am I understanding right that you don’t work at NCIS anymore?”

“I quit last night effective immediately,” Tony confirmed quietly.  “I just… I couldn’t take it anymore.  Director Sheppard has received my resignation.  I am sure that you need to confirm my story, and I understand.  All I ask is that you make it clear that I’m just a consultant.  She’s already pissed off at me, and I may need NCIS to give me a reference later.  I honestly have no idea what I am going to do from here on out.  I will also be honest in that I can’t see myself moving back into a PD, but I need to stay busy right now.  Otherwise my mind will over worry about all of the ‘what ifs’”

Mac nodded smiling. “No problem, Tony.  This shouldn’t take too long.  You can wait either here, or in the break room.  I don’t mind you staying if you don’t mind listening to me talk about you.”

“I’ll wait,” Tony decided, and Mac nodded not surprised.

“There’s water and bottles of tea in the fridge there if you want one.”  The older man offered as he dialed Director Shepard’s office.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are also posted at my WordPress site AngelicInsanity. The EAD2017 Master List can be found [HERE ](https://angelicinsanity.com/2017/02/15/ead-2017-master-page/). Also, some stories from EAD2016 posted to AO3 previously will be taken down for various reasons.
> 
> IF this story is completed, this teaser version will be taken down.


End file.
